


Sugar games

by Etblaize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Yachi is not with the main cast, be warned, no one is safe, there is violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etblaize/pseuds/Etblaize
Summary: "I need you to trust me.""How?"They had been chosen. They had to kill each other for the sick entertainment of these people, for their own survival. He couldn't do this. None of the other couldn't do it too. Could they?(Battle royale- style Au of our favourite Karasuno players Mainly from Yamaguchi's point.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. It's a bit short, but hte next chapter is longer, don't worry.

"Aah~", sighed Hinata as he stretched his arms, "That was one intense game, I'll tell you!"  
"Shut up, dumbass!" came Kageyamas annoyed reply, "We could have won if you hadn't received the last spike so sloppily."

The fight between those two continued while the whole team was boarding the bus. Yamaguchi was fondly smiling when he stepped in the bus. Sure they had lost the practice match, but at least they had learnt all sorts of usefull things about themselves.

It was beautiful outside. The red downing sun painted the whole sky striking red. Yamaguchi thought it was really pretty.

He located Tsukishima in the bus and made his way to him. He sat next to his childhood friend, finally resting himself after the hard day. He looked Tsukishima, who was looking out the window with his headphones on. Yamaguchi made a mental note not to disturb him, so he pulled his phone out his pocket and started to zone out. The bus took off.

"It's still really unethical! I'm telling you!"

The shout made Yamaguchi jump on his seat. He carefully glanced at Tsukishima, who looked really irritated at the two fighters. Yamaguchi decided to butt in the conversation.

"Ah, could you two tone it down a bit? Tsukki is trying to relax here", he guickly said while looking at Hinata and Kageyama, who were causing all the ruckuss.  
"Sorry Yamaguchi, but we're disscussing this thing Nishinoya told us, here", Kageyama replied with a stern face. He quickly turned his attention back at Hinata.  
"Anyone would throw the meatbun if it meant you could continue volleyball!"  
"No! You don't do that to meatbuns! Volleyball may be important, but so are meatbuns too!"

_Ah, so that was what they were discussing... Sounds a bit stupid, but it's those guys so you can't really hope for anything better._

"Alright everyone, just calm down", Sugawara sighed. He had his arms crossed and was shaking his head in dissaproval, "Don't get so fired up by such trivial things."

It seemed like it worked. Everyone quietly sat back in their seats and suddenly it was quiet. Almost too quiet. Yamaguchi turned to look back at Tsukishima, but he was already sleeping. Before Yamaguchi could say anything to him, he suddenly felt really tired. The last thing he saw before his world blacked out, was his phone falling while someone tried to call it.


	2. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gunfire. Three of them, to be exact.

Cold. That was the first thing that came to Yamaguchi's mind when he woke up. Cold and uncomfortable.

_My limbs feel numb. Ugh, I've got a killer headache._

When all his senses came back to him, he realized he was laying on a cold concrete floor. Panicking, he quickly scrambled up.

"Hello? Wh- where am I?" he frantically shouted to nothing. Examining his surroundings more, he noticed he was in a small dimly lit room with a small table with an old looking Tv and a small bag in it, in one of the corners. The room was really depressing, and there weren’t any windows. The floor was a bit damp and he could identify the water coming from a tube in the ceiling. He rubbed is neck a little, feeling a weird tingling feeling on it. His fingers brushed past a weird metallic material. Feeling his neck more, he came to a conclusion, that there was something around it.

_I wonder where Tsukki and the others are... What is this place?_

He stood up, hand still feeling his neck, and carefully walked to the table. He picked up the bag and looked inside. It contained a waterbottle, some food, a health kit, a flashlight, matches and a... gun? He quickly dropped the gun on the floor.

_Wha- what's the meaning of this? Is that just a toy, yeah it must be..._

He picked the gun and glided his hand on it. The gun's metal felt cold on his hand. Damn, it was real.

_I better find the others, this is just too freaky._

When he was starting to look for the door out of the room, the Tv suddenly turned on. Yamaguchi jumped and slowly turned to look at it.  
A bunny masked man appeared on the screen. He was dressed expensively, sporting a nice looking suit, but in the moment Yamaguchi only felt fear at the man. The man mock saluted and jumped up and down a little in a motion.

"Hellooo! I hope you had a good sleep, haha!" the man laughed in a cheerful way. Yamaguchi couldn't do anything but stare at the man on the screen.  
"You might be wondering 'Man, what is this place, what am I doing here?', but do not worry, I'll gladly answer your questions!"

All the team's players' pictures appeared on the screen. The man's voice continued to speak again.

"This is a... game, should I say. A simple game, actually. In the end of this game, one of you can win 1000000 yen and your freedom. The downside you ask? Well, only ONE can with this game, after all...", the man started to giggle a bit, but continued "Your only job is to kill the other contestants, easy!"

Wait, did he hear that right? Kill his friends? No. Absolutely no way, he couldn't do that. Yamaguchi backed way from the Tv onto a cold wall. I- it must be some kind of a prank. Yeah, that's right, a prank, or a dream!

"Each of you is an independent contestor, so we have some interesting sponsors watching. The sponsors can each ‘help’ you in their own way, if they’ve been taking a liking to you. If you manage to capture their interest, they'll invest money on you, which you can collect all for yourself, IF you win the game. So be wary, we have eyes and ears everywhere. ", the man's voice was now a bit lower but it changed back to "normal" when he started to speak again.

" The marvellous contestants are:  
Hinata Shouyo, the Sun,  
Kageyama Tobio, the King,  
Sugawara Koushi, the Guardian Angel,  
Tsukishima Kei, the moon,  
Ennoshita Chikara, the Director,  
Azumane Asahi, the Glass Heart,  
Kinoshita Hisashi, the Messenger,  
Daichi Sawamura, the Soldier,  
Nishinoya Yuu, the Shadow,  
Narita Kazuhito, the Lion,  
Yamaguchi Tadashi, the Midnight Star,  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the Rogue Dragon and  
Shimizu Kiyoko, the Queen!"

Yamaguchi just stared at the screen in disbelief. Midnight Star? What does that mean? Who were these people?

"I want to wish good luck to all of you! Let's hope the best one wins! Haha", the man almost finished his speaking but suddenly he looked like he remembered something "Ah, almost forgot."

He drew a gun somewhere off screen. The camera slowly lowered down to the man's feet. Yamaguchi's eyes widened in fear. On the man's feet laid Ukai and Takeda-sensei.  
They had been tied up and completely blindfolded and gagged. Both of them seemed to be awake. Yamaguchi anxiously watched as the man put the gun to Takeda's head. The latter was crying and trying to get away from the cold sensation against his forehead.

"No adults", the man simply said, as he pulled the trigger. A small yelp could be heard after the loud bang. Ukai started to shout muffled screams while trying to trash his way out of the binds that held him down. Yamaguchi's eyes were full of tears and his breathing started to get irregular. He slid down the wall into a sitting position and he held his hands on his mouth. Soon Ukai's body fell limp on the floor, next to Takeda's.

"Let the Sugar games begin", the man whispered, while the screen abruptly turned black.

Yamaguchi couldn't believe his eyes. This was real, he just watched somebody murder his teacher and coach! He fell on the floor holding his mouth, he was going to puke. Tears streamed down his face. He had to find others, and quick!  
But, didn’t the man talk about sponsors and a huge money award? What if someone from the team actually killed someone?

_No impossible. No one would do that. Would they?_

When he got up he realized the door had opened. Yamaguchi carefully took the flashlight on his hand and stepped outside. He noticed it was a narrow hallway that seemed to be too dark. The door where he came from, was red. There were other doors in the hallway too, but there weren’t any other red doors. The air smelled dusty and it was hard to see, even with the flashlight. Windows were nowhere to be seen He took a couple steps into the darkness before hearing a gunshot.

"Wh-!" he yelped and quickly got down and tried to identify where the gunfire had come. He tried to touch his stomach and head carefully. Thank god he hadn't been shot. But, that means someone else might've had. And someone had a gun too, that they had already shot.

Yamaguchi gulped and was almost starting to crawl back inside the room, when he heard a voice coming from somewhere up the ceiling. A strange beeping sound emitted from a stereo-like black box. The bunnyman’s static induced voice began to speak.

“Aaaaand the first contestant is oouuuttt!!!” the man’s happy voice announced. He changed his voice to a fake-sad and continued:” Guardian Angel, eliminated, 14 more to go!”  
The transmission cut off as quickly as it began. Yamaguchi was looking at the floor silent. Someone was eliminated? Huh? They had to be bluffing, they had to be bluffing, they had to b-  
Wait. Guardian Angel? Wasn’t that Sugawara? Yamaguchi quickly stood up and squeezed the flashlight in his hand. He remembered where the gunfire came. Should he check it out? What if the killer was still there? Yamaguchi slowly began to walk the hallway into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, comments are appreciated, give me some of your thoughts.


	3. Cotton candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice like cottoncandy itself

_A boy with beautiful silver hair stood in front of the gym. He was gently smiling, eyes closed, taking in the fresh air. Another boy ran to the silver haired one. He was much more muscular, but not taller than the silver one. They smiled at each other, gentle shy smiles. The black haired one said something which made the smaller male laugh a beautiful laugh that sounded like cotton candy wrapped around a rich sugary voice. The two of them started to walk away from the main entrance of the gym, shoulder to shoulder. The silver haired boy turned his head to look at a figure peeking from the slightly open gym door. He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, the figure quickly retreating inside. The boy just laughed._

There he laid. Sugawara was laying there, unmoving, still bleeding from the hole in his head, dead in Daichi’s arms. Yamaguchi tried to hold in his nausea, grabbing at his shirt. He had just found the room where Sugawara’s body was. It had the same red door that he saw at the room where he found himself awake. Daichi was sobbing into Sugawara’s neck, muffled screams and cries could be heard time to time, holding the silver haired boy like his life depended on it. Sugawara’s eyes were still open. They were more hazy than usual but they didn’t hold any anger or fear, surprisingly. Yamaguchi could only feel sadness coming from them.  
He noticed there also others in the room. Ennoshita was crouching next to Daichi, his clothes clearly on Sugawara’s blood. Daichi was also getting soaked. Nishinoya was standing in the corner obviously crying. He held a baseball bat with nails in it on his hand. He was gripping it so hard, his knuckles turned white. Yamaguchi carefully shifted his weight from his right foot to the left. It was hard on everyone.

“Who was it?” Daichi broke the silence. He had stopped crying and held Sugawara much closer now.

Everyone was quiet. Yamaguchi gulped. He also wanted to know the culprit. But what if the killer was in the same room? Nah, no way. None of them could kill anyone.

“WHO WAS IT!?” Daichi’s voice boomed dangerously loud. He lifted his head to look around the room at everyone. Yamaguchi suddenly felt very vulnerable. If Sugawara had been shot, wouldn’t he be the suspect? He was given a gun at the start, so naturally that alone would make him a suspect. Damn! Why didn’t he leave it in the room!

Ennoshita stood up and tried to calm Daichi. He started:” Now now, none of us would do that? Daichi, think rationally, they’re trying to turn us against each other. This is a trap.”

Out of nowhere Nishinoya swinged his bat at the televisioin in the room. He was madly breaking it apart, while shouting:” IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE? US KILLING EACH OTHER? FUCK OFF!!!”

Yamaguchi was scared of this Nishinoya. He watched in fear as Nishinoya continued to break the Tv more. Ennoshita quickly rushed to calm Nishinoya down. Daichi was blankly staring at Sugawara’s lifeless face.

“You need to calm, Nishinoya”, Ennoshita soothingly said, “don’t give in to the anger, that’s what they want.” He took the bat from Nishinoya and slowly lowered it on the floor. Nishinoya succumbed onto the floor turning into a crying mess. Yamaguchi wanted to cry too. Static filled the room quickly. Everyone looked at the direction of the sound. It was coming from a black box Yamaguchi already saw before.

“1, 2, 1, 2… Is this on?. Can you hear me? Hrmh”, a man’s voice could be heard. It was different from the bunnyman’s voice. It was kind of… lower and had a cold tone to it opposed to the bunnyman’s cheerful tone.  
“Do not break any more televisions. The next one who breaks any electronics in this facility, will be killed. It seems you weren’t informed well enough at the start, huh? Well, I’ll explain it this time.” The man sounded monotone, like he didn’t actually care.  
“The collars around your neck are explosive. If you try to get it off… boom. It’s also a tracking system, so don’t think you couldn’t hide from us. Cameras, microphones, everything is in those collars, so don’t make us blow them up for nothing.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t believe his ears. They were more worried of the expensive collars, rather than their lives. He could hear Nishinoya shift, so he was facing the little black box.

“ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS? WE COULDN’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THESE DAMNED COLLARS!” he shouted from the top of his lungs. He collapsed in a fit of angry screaming. There couldn’t be heard any voice coming from the black box. The static was irritating and it hurt Yamaguchi’s ears.

“We ask you to remain calm, Shadow”, the man said after a long time.  
“You can’t even use my real name, huh?” Nishinoya choked out. He stood up and wiped his eyes quickly, before adding: “We’re getting out of here without any more deaths.”

The man was quiet in the other end. All they could hear was some whispering and a paper rustling. Suddenly the man said: “Congratulations Shadow, you have earned your very first sponsor. I guess they like that fiery aura around you”, the man huffed before continuing, “It seems like the sponsors have taken a liking to you guys quick.  
King, 4 sponsors  
Glass heart, 2 sponsors  
Director, 3 sponsors  
Moon, 2 sponsors  
Rogue Dragon, 1 sponsor.”

Huh? Tsukishima had already 2 sponsors? What was that man talking about? He carefully looked at Daichi who was sternly looking at the black box. The man continued: “Hah, what a shame, many of our customers were waiting better from Guardian Angel. Such a shame to die so early to the game. Well, you remaining 14, may you succeed in your goals.”  
And with that the static stopped. The room became quiet again. Yamaguchi was awkwardly standing at the open door. Should he say something?

“I’m finding a way out”

All of them turned to look at Nishinoya. Ennoshita just nodded.  
“Don’t get killed”, he said before starting to scramble his own bad from the floor.  
“Wait, you’re just letting him go?” Yamaguchi butted in, he was too scared for this, “we should be together, now that we’ve found each other”. Yes. That’s the most smart thing you should do in a situation like this, right? Tsukki would do the same.  
“You can’t stop this guy, if he wants to go, let him”, Ennoshita continued, “besides, if he manages to escape, he can call for help for us. All we can do is survive long enough, the killer is still in this same facility as us, so it’s too dangerous for all of us to go out in the dark.”

Ennoshita sounded so convincing. Yamaguchi couldn’t do anything but to lower his head and nod in agreement.

“How do you know the killer is out there?” came Daichi’s question, barely audible.  
“You know I found Suga’s body? Before I could go inside, I saw a black figure running down the hallway. They must’ve done… it”, Ennoshita answered.  
“Show… You all show me your weapons”, Daichi said. He stood up, carefully putting Sugawara’s corpse on the floor. He took his own gym jacket and put it over the corpse. Yamaguchi made a strangled noise. Daichi turned to them and extended his hand. Yamaguchi was panicking. His gun would make him a suspect.

“Your weapons”, came Daichi's hoarse voice, “just, just let me see them.”

Ennoshita sighed and gave him a small pocket knife. “You already saw Nishinoya’s weapon”, he said while pointing at the baseball bat in Nishinoya’s hand. Daichi nodded and then he turned at Yamaguchi.

“I- my weapon, it, it isn’t… I mean, i- it’s”, he blabbered. He was fumbling with his sweatshirt. Daichi’s eyes narrowed at his muttering. He stepped closer, until he was too close to Yamaguchi.  
“Your weapon, Yamaguchi. Captain’s orders”, Daichi hissed between his teeth. Yamaguchi obligated and reached behind his back, pulling the gun to the view. Everyone gasped. Yamaguchi grew nervous, when he saw Daichi’s face darken. He had to say something in his own defense.

“This, I… I didn’t do anything!” he was a mess now. Daichi was dangerously quiet. Suddenly Nishinoya asked:” Do you have all the bullets in?”  
Yamaguchi quickly fumbled with the gun. Ennoshita was keeping close eye. He showed the gun, with all it’s bullets intact. Daichi clearly relaxed, but was still keeping a close eye to Yamaguchi.  
“That’s a nice gun you got there”, Ennoshita tried to lighten the mood, “Chiappa M9-22 I presume?”  
“I wouldn’t know”, Yamaguchi whispered, “he squeezed the gun before putting it back between his back and his gym shorts’ waistband.  
“Ah, I’ve just seen it in the movies”, Ennoshita said embarrassed. He started walking to the door. When he was almost out the room, he suddenly stopped. “Are you coming with me, Daichi, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi nervously looked at Nishinoya, who was determinedly looking at the black box. He shifted his gaze to look at Daichi, who was now looking at Suga’s corpse on the floor.  
“I’ll come”, Daichi said. He took his bag and exited the room, taking one last look at Sugawara’s lifeless body. Ennoshita turned his attention to Yamaguchi.  
“So, how is it?”  
“I, I think I should find Tsukki”, he stated. He really had to know if Tsukki was okay.  
“We could look for the others together. There’s not too much of us, if stay in a 4-man groups”, Ennoshita tried to reassure him. Yamaguchi tried to smile back at Ennsohita but something in him didn’t want to go with Ennoshita and Daichi. Something in his head said that something bad would happen if he went down the hallway now.  
“No thank you. I’ll manage by myself. But we’ll definitely pass each other”, Yamaguchi smiled a little. Ennoshita just gave him a little nod before being gulped by the darkness of the facility, as he went to Daichi. Yamaguchi watched as his senpais disappeared from his line of sight. He wondered if this was the right decision.

When he turned to look at Nishinoya, the boy was already gone. The only one in the room with him was Sugawara’s corpse covered with Daichi’s jacket. Yamaguchi looked at the puddle of blood horrified. He had come there after Ennoshita, right before Daichi came. He had tried to shake Suga to see if he was alive, so he had a bit of blood on his hands. Should he somehow wash it away? Would anyone be scared of him if they were to see his bloodied hands?  
“I’m sorry Suga-san”, he cried as he exited the room closing the red door behind him. The last thing he could see was Sugawara’s frail hand peeking under the jacket.


	4. Liquorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and trust go hand in hand, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments <3.  
> Have you noticed any hints indicating who the first murerer is? :)

A gunfire. A man speaking about breaking televisions. The way he was talking, Nishinoya must be aliveâ€¦ He should really find the other 2nd years.

 

Kinoshita carefully walked the hallway, further in the darkness. He had no idea, where he was.

 

_I guess this is a real fucked up situation we're in. I should find the most trustworthy people, ratio my food and water and look for a way out. Yeah, that sounds sensible._

 

Kinoshita held his lighter tight and tried to move it to see his surroundings better. He felt a weird feeling, deep in his gut, like he had seen this place somewhere? After a while, he stumbled upon a big green door. The door was a metal one, painted a deep green. It was hard to see with the lighter emitting too little light to see anything, but he could see the door was marked with a red 'X'. The paint was moist, so it was just sprayed.

 

_They say a red cross means dangerous. Should I just leave it? But who drew the mark?_

 

Curiosity taking the better of him, Kinoshita opened the door. He was not prepared for what he saw. The room, opposed to the darkness in the hallways, was white, but blood was on the floor. It didn't seem to be too much, but blood nonetheless. Kinoshita took a couple steps back. There wasn't any body to be seen, so no one had died. There wasn't anything to be heard of the black box either, so whose blood was this?

 

"Uh, hello? Is anyone nearby?" Kinoshita weakly asked. It would be really stupid to ask that, in the middle of darkness, alone. But what else could he do. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Kinoshita tensed. He quickly took his weapon, a metal bar, into his hands. The footsteps came closer, until he could see the figure completely.

 

"Heyo!"

 

In front of him was standing Tanaka. Kinoshita let a sigh of relief. He lowered the bar in his hands.

 

"Tanaka, you scared me!" he said while trying to laugh a little, "I thought you we're the killer!"

"Nah, my weapon is actually this brass knuckle with these lil' spikes", Tanaka exclaimed, while lifting his right fist for Kinoshita to see.

"Do you know about this room?" Kinoshita asked while motioning towards the white room with blood in it. Tanaka looked thoughtful before saying: "I uh... I sprayed the mark there, 'cuss the Firewatchers gave it to me. I thought that no one should go inside, well, obviously, because there's blood in it."

"Whose blood?" Kinoshita whispered. He wasn't able to look Tanaka in the eye.

"That's my bad. How do I explain mysef... I found Narita here, a while ago, just wandering these hallways all frantic, you know? So, I ran to him trying to ask if he was okay? But that dude was SO scared that he started to swing this HUGE katana at me, saying that I shouldn't come closer. That was probably after the gunfire, so I understand he freaked out", Tanaka then became quiet for a moment, but continued, "so I ran away and found this room, and, he follows me because he thinks that I'll come to kill him with the others. I try to talk some sense into him, but then he tries to attack me, so I had no choice, but to give him a little punch. All in all, I knocked him unconscious".

 

Kinoshita just looked at Tanaka for a moment. He held the lighter between them, a bit lower than usual. Tanaka was starting to fidget a little.

"Then, where's Narita now?" Kinoshita asked carefully. He wasn't sure how hard Tanaka had punched him, but it had to be a pretty solid punch to draw that much blood out of Narita. Tanaka started smiling.

"Oh, his in the room I woke up in! I thought it was the best option, as no one would surely go into those red doors", he excitedly said, as he puffed out his chest. Maybe he was actually right. No one would surely go into a room, where there potentially could be someone they wouldn't know was a killer or not.

"You should come with me, it isn't safe to be alone. You can also put some sense into Narita's head. Maybe he isn't afraid of a close friend?" Tanaka continued as he turned his back at Kinoshita, indicating that he was going to where Narita was.

"Yeah, I want to find the others as well", came Kinoshita's quick reply as he straightened his back and took a better hold at the metal bar, still in his hand. He started to follow Tanaka carefully, could he trust him? Was Tanaka really speaking the truth? He had no way of knowing, but his trust towards his friend won, and he silently continued into the darkness.

 

 

 

 

_A blond haired highschool boy with a wide smile. He was wearing the Karasuno volleyball team's usual black track suit while enthusiastically explaining something about volleyball to a much younger looking boy. The younger one had the same blond hair as him, but more tousled and he also wore thick glasses. They seemed to have fun, talking about various techniques. The taller one looked back at the main door inside his house, seeing a figure looking at the two brothers. The taller one smiled and motioned the figure to come outside with them. His face fell a little when the figure went back inside._

"Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi was officially lost, scared and freezing. Even though he had the training sweatshirt on, and a white t-shirt underneath, black playing shorts weren't the best at keeping him warm. He was now shaking in anxiety itself. He should've gone with Ennoshita and Daichi after all. Or at least Nishinoya. But it was too late to regret that now, he had already walked himself lost in this stupid faculty or whatever building this was. He had found stairs leading up, but they were barricaded with unmovable rocks, so he guessed that the people behind all this didn't want them to proceed up. He hadn't heard any info from the black boxes in the various places in the hallways, which was a good thing. Since he didn't have any 'sponsors' no one was there to help him. How hard was it to find Tsukki anyway?

 

"Tsukki, please answer me, I'm scared", he tried to shout in the darkness ahead of him. He had a passed a red room on his way, but no one seemed to be inside it. Maybe it was stupid to look inside, as the killer could have easily been there. But his only goal was now to find Tsukki, or anyone in particular. Just when he was thinking this, someone grabbed his shoulder firmly.

 

"Yo, Yamaguchi, you okay?"

 

Yamaguchi let out a high-pitched screech, before swiftly turning his head to meet two deep blue orbs looking at him. Ah, he was looking at Kageyama.

"Yamaguchi? I- I didn't mean to scare you like that", Kageyama said panicking as he scurried to steady Yamaguchi, whose legs were like pudding now.

"Well, you did scare me, hard", Yamaguchi managed to pant out, "but I'm glad you found me".

 

Kageyama was now holding both his shoulders, still trying to steady Yamaguchi up. They were silent for a moment, before Kageyama asked the hard-hitting question.

"Why are your hands covered in blood?"

 

Yamaguchi's eyes suddenly widened as he glanced down at his hands. They were indeed bloody. Covered in Sugawara's blood. Kageyama had taken a couple steps back while pulling his own weapon out. Also a gun.

"Wait! This is not what you think it is!" Yamaguchi started. He was trying to lift his hand in a surrending manner, but that made Kageyama more alert and taking a better hold of his gun.

"Whose blood is it?" Kageyama sternly demanded not taking his eyes of Yamaguchi.

"Sugawara's", was all Yamaguchi could say. He was starting to feel hopeless in the situation. Would Kageyama shoot him?

 

Kageyama was quiet for a moment before lowering his gun a bit. He still looked Yamaguchi straight in the eye.

"Did you kill him?" he whispered, still looking at Yamaguchi. He was biting his lower lip hard.

 

"No, I was trying to help. I found his body, shot, Ennoshita was already trying to shake Sugawara-san up, when I came there. I couldn't do anything. There was blood everywhere", he started to cry. The memory was deeply imprinted into him. He could never forget the amount of blood, Daichi's tears, the fear of being killed. He looked at Kageyama, who was looking thoughtful.

"I believe you", was all he said as he put his gun away. Yamaguchi sighed in relief.

"But, how can you believe me?" he said, taking a hard look at Kageyama. It wasn't probably the best idea to question his trust but what was worst that could happen?

"Because I know you wouldn't do that", Kageyama said matter-of-factly. He was now standing completely opposite of Yamaguchi both his hands holding his own bag straps.

"I appreciate that", Yamaguchi mustered. He was glad that he found someone safe and sane in this goddamned situation. They both mutually began to walk the hallway in silence, together, neither of them discussed the situation. After walking for a long while, Yamaguchi was still trembling from the cold. He was holding the flashlight when he felt a tug at his arm. When he turned to look, Kageyama was holding his own black jacket. Yamaguchi stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock.

"You, you looked cold, so I thought you'd need to keep warm", came Kageyama's hurried answer. He was still holding the jacket in his hand. Yamaguchi stared at the extended arm at him, carefully trying to read the situation. He then decided to take the jacket and put it on.

"Th- thanks, I appreciate it", he said with a faint blush on his cheeks. Kageyama was already looking ahead of them. Could he tell Kageyama that the cold wasn't about the layers he had, but because of his shorts? He decided not to trample the kind gesture.

 

"There's an elevator!" Kageyama pointed, "Let's see if it works".

Yamaguchi trailed behind Kageyama, trying to keep the light ahead of them. he had noticed, that Kageyama hadn't been given any light source. Just imagining being in this dark facility without any light made Yamaguchi grimace.

They finally reached the elevator. It looked old, but not unworking. They tried pushing the button to open it but nothing happened. Kageyama was becoming more frustrated with each failed try. Yamaguchi silently watched. Suddenly a static voice could be heard from Kageyama's collar.

 

"You need find the control center".

 

Yamaguchi was surprised at the voice. Kageyama looked more angry as he continued pushing the button.

"Don't talk to me", he hissed continuing to kick the elevator door. The voice continued:

"I'm trying to help you, King, what you are doing now, is futile. Draining your energy this early in the game is plain idiotic", the voice continued, seemingly more stern. It had to be one of Kagyama's sponsors. Yamaguchi helplessly looked at Kageyama's agony. He wanted to help, he really did.

"Kageyama, maybe we should at least check it out?" he tried. Kageyama gave him a glare and bit his lip. Finally he gave in and picked his bag up from the floor. Yamaguchi followed him in suit.

 

"I'm sorry", was all Kageyama could say. They were now looking for the ˜control center' as the voice from Kageyama's collar had said. If they found it, they could maybe get the elevator work. Yamaguchi walked closer to Kageyama now. They hadn't really talked at all since randomly finding each other in the hallway earlier. He decided to break the ice.

 

"So... Have you seen anyone else besides me?" he awkwardly coughed out. Kageyama now turned his attention to him. Yamaguchi suddenly felt small under Kageyama's gaze, being devoured by his jacket.

"No... I'm actually looking for someone", came Kageyama's quick answer. He continued to walk faster. Yamaguchi tried to keep up.

"Is that someone... Hinata?"

Kageyama abruptly stopped. He looked pained for a moment before turning to Yamaguchi, not looking him in the eye, and said: "Yeah, I guess. That dumbass is probably somewhere doing stupid things".

Yamaguchi smiled a little. They continued to walk but this time they were talking a bit. Yamaguchi told the whole thing with Sugawara's corpse, both of them going silent for a moment. He told about Nishinoya, Daichi's weird behaviour and about the bunnyman and the other voice, in the black box. Kageyama just nodded along Yamaguchi's story.

"I'm also trying to find Tsukki", he sheepishly said, blushing a little. He hoped Kageyama hadn't noticed but it seemed like he had.

"You shouldn't. He's the type of guy to go on a killing spree and even sacrificing his best friend to survive", Kageyama bluntly said. Yamaguchi was taken aback by that.

"What? How can you say that? You don't even know him that well", he said as he squeezed the flashlight tighter in his hand. How could Kageyama be saying this?

"All I'm doing is warning you. You shouldn't trust anyone here, now", exclaimed Kageyama. Yamaguchi was unsure what he meant.

"So, I shouldn't trust even you?" he said carefully, looking at Kageyama from behind his dark brown locks.

"Yes", was all Kageyama said to him. They walked in silence again.

 

Suddenly Kageyama took ahold of Yamaguchi's arm, almost making him drop the flashlight. Yamaguchi made a small yelp as he was pushed to a wall. He looked at Kageyama, who was back facing him, weapon in his hands. He was pointing the gun towards a tall. looming person, just behind the corner of the hallway. Yamaguchi tried to peek behind Kageyama but wasn't able to see much in the darkness. It was black as liquorice.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Kageyama angrily at the figure, trying his best to see who it was. Yamaguchi quickly picked the flashlight up and pointed it at the person. The person tried to shield their eyes from the bright light.

 

"Tsukki?"

 


End file.
